<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterfly Kisses by ahintofsage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491108">Butterfly Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahintofsage/pseuds/ahintofsage'>ahintofsage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also Some Humor, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Shino, Friends With Benefits, NSFW, Oneshot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Trans Shino, some may say its ooc I say Shino pulls hoes, this is shameless shino thirsting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahintofsage/pseuds/ahintofsage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shino helps you wind down after a long day at work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aburame Shino/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterfly Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This got long. I love it to pieces. Just gratuitous smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                It had been a long day at the lab. Your feet were sore from running between rooms, and your hands were cramped from the hundreds of tiny movements required for the research of fruit flies. You had just prepared your specimen on the glass microscope slid, and as you were starting to place it on the microscope, your hand slipped, and it shattered on the floor. For a moment, you just stood staring at the broken glass, then your palm hit your face.</p>
<p>                “Shit.” You groaned as you went to get the sharps bucket and other cleaning supplies from the connecting room. You were in such a hurry that you didn’t even notice there was someone in the doorway until you ran into them.</p>
<p>                “Shit! Sorry, Shino, my bad.” You apologized. Shino nodded and patted your shoulder. He was always so awkward at work, despite having been your friend since elementary school.</p>
<p>                “Not a problem. Everything okay? I heard you yell, and I brought you the broom and a sharps bucket. Also gloves.” As he spoke, he held up each of the items, and you rolled your eyes.</p>
<p>                “Yeah, I’m fine. Just dropping everything. It’s been a fucked day.” Shino raised an eyebrow at this and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>                “You know you can always ask me for help if you’re overwhelmed with work. I thought I was coming in early today and lo and behold I find you here hours before me, and you’re still here as I’m about to leave. If you spread yourself too thin your data will suffer.” Shino remarked and you rolled your eyes again. You reached for the broom in his hand, but he suddenly jerked it out of your reach.</p>
<p>                “What the hell, Shino? Look, I have a timeline to keep up on, and if I don’t get this data before November, I’ll never have enough time to perfect my project before the regional entomology conference.” You pouted, a bit annoyed. Shino had an amused look on his face.</p>
<p>                “I’ll trade you for your house keys.”</p>
<p>                “What are you-“</p>
<p>                “House keys, kitten. Now.” Shino’s voice lowered and became more intense. You let out a small gasp, which did not go unnoticed by Shino, whose gaze lowered as his lips turned up slightly. Reluctantly, you dug into your pockets and deposited your house key into his hand. Like promised, you were given your cleaning supplies.</p>
<p>                “You pervert, we’re at work.” You teased, and Shino chuckled as he left the lab. He turned his head back and smiled at you.</p>
<p>                “That’s why you’re going home as soon as you finish cleaning up. I can take better care of you there. I’ll be waiting.” With that, he closed the door. Your heart was pounding in your chests. Maybe this day wouldn’t end up half bad.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>                You entered your apartment slowly, half expecting to see Shino naked on your couch right as you walked in. The living room was empty, but the light was on in your bedroom.</p>
<p>                “That you, kitten? Why don’t you come here and see what I have set up for you.” Shino called from behind the door. A grin was creeping up on your face as you made your way to the bedroom door.</p>
<p>                Shino was sitting on the bed, next to him an array of familiar objects; a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs, a ball gag, ropes, and Shino’s personal favorite, a paddle with a butterfly stamp on the end. You raised your eyebrows and Shino patted his lap.</p>
<p>                “Come sit, kitten, let’s talk for a bit.” Shino purred. It was strange, Shino had been dorky and a bit socially inept his entire life. Not that it was a bad thing, you were the same and it was part of the reason you two got along so well. But as soon as he was in his element as a dom, it was like all of that disappeared, and all that was left was pure, unfiltered Shino, strong, confident, and damn talented. The gaze in his eyes was alluring and dark. You complied and went to sit in his lap.</p>
<p>                “You’ve been working too hard, kitten. How would you like to let go of all of your responsibilities for tonight?” Shino began gently stroking your arm, and you leaned into his body.</p>
<p>                “I’d like that very much, sir.” You pouted. “It’s been a long day.”</p>
<p>                “Then just let me take it from here, sweetheart. You remember the safeword, right?” Shino asked as his hands started to wander along your figure.</p>
<p>                “Drosophila.” You nodded. Shino’s soft smile warped into something much more animalistic. He gripped your hips roughly and pushed you on your back.</p>
<p>                “Good. Now be a good little slut. Arms behind your head.” You rolled your eyes and opened your mouth to be a smartass, but Shino’s large hand caught your jaw and pointed your face towards his.</p>
<p>                “Don’t tell me you’re getting an attitude when I’m doing you a favor, kitten.” Shino snarled. You gulped and shook your head.</p>
<p>                “You’re such a little brat. Perhaps I spoil you.” Shino motioned again to his lap. “Bend over.”</p>
<p>                “Come on, Shino, I promise I’ll be goo-“ Your speech was interrupted by Shino gripping your arm, jerking you into a sitting position then bringing his other hand to wrap around your neck.</p>
<p>                “What did you just call me, bitch?” He growled, his face telling you very clearly that this was your final warning. Still, you wanted to push just a little further.</p>
<p>                “Shino. That’s your name, isn’t it?” You choked out, almost laughing with your words, just to really get him worked up. You could have made this easy, Shino was a service top by nature, if you complied from the beginning, it would have been smooth sailing. But considering how long of a day it had been, that kind of a session was too soft. You needed more fun than that. You felt Shino’s grip tighten as he pulled you over his lap, releasing his grasp only to grab the butterfly paddle at his side. He swiftly removed your pants and you felt the carved wood slap against your bare ass. Shino rested the paddle on your back as he leaned in your ear.</p>
<p>                “Not in here. You’ll address me as sir or not at all. Got it?” He punctuated his sentence with another blow, harder this time.</p>
<p>                “You bit back a grunt and replied “Yes sir”.</p>
<p>                “Now count.”</p>
<p>                Shino landed three more blows, and as you choked out the word ‘three’, Shino grabbed your hair and you strained your neck to look at him as he pulled you up.</p>
<p>                “That’s three for all the times you rolled your eyes at me today. Care to make it more?” Shino growled, a smirk creeping up on his face. He looked devilishly pleased with himself. He always did after using the butterfly paddle. During his junior year he had to take an arts course, so he chose woodworking, and he crafted his own little masterpiece. He claimed it was a ‘sorority paddle’ he made for a friend to paint, and his professor gave him 100%. To top it off, after the semester ended, a TA emailed him asking if he could make one for her so SHE could give it as a gift for one of her sorority sisters. Little did either of them know, the original was created to serve a much different purpose.</p>
<p>                “No sir.” You gulped. He released his grip on your hair and moved to admire his work on your ass.</p>
<p>                “Look at you, kitten, you’re covered in butterflies. How precious, though not quite fitting for a dirty slut like you.” He began laying gentle kisses on your welts, easing the sting. “You weren’t wearing anything underneath your jeans, did you intend to drive me crazy today?”</p>
<p>                “I just haven’t done laundry, sir.” You replied, not wanting to add to the collage of butterflies on your ass. Shino chuckled and extended his fingers over your cunt.</p>
<p>                “I don’t know if I believe that. You’re practically dripping and all I’ve done is treat you like a whore.” He suddenly gripped your sore cheeks with both hands and lifted you so he could place his tongue directly on your clit and drag it down. You let out a gasp and he sat you down on his lap. “You want your master to treat you like a whore, kitten?”</p>
<p>                “Yes sir.” You gasped as he began to undress you fully. Once you were naked, he tossed you onto your back and began removing his own clothes.</p>
<p>                “Arms up. No back talk this time.” He ordered. You quickly complied, eyes never leaving his muscled frame as every inch of his pale skin was revealed to you. He grabbed the handcuffs and attached them to your wrists, then took one of the ropes and used it to secure them to the headboard. Next, two ropes were connected to each of your ankles as Shino spread your legs and tied them to the bedposts. He then took the ball gag in his hands, and you opened your mouth on instinct.</p>
<p>                “This is just so you don’t decide to mouth off while I’m using you. If you’re good, I’ll take it off.” You nodded in response, unable to do anything else. Shino smiled, patting your cheek as he stepped back to admire his work. He began to slide his hands up your thighs. “Christ, kitten, you’re a work of art all tied up like this.” You whimpered as one hand found its way to your neck, the other to your cunt. Shino hovered over you like a hungry animal.</p>
<p>                “I’m going to use you like the little fuck toy you are.” Two of his fingers slipped in between your folds, and his thumb began circling your clit. You moaned and he sunk his fingers deeper. He released his hold on your throat and moved his head to suckle on your clit as he thrust his fingers in and out.</p>
<p>                “Those are some pretty sounds you’re making, you gonna cum for me, slut?” His fingers replaced his tongue as he lifted his head to speak. You clenched your eyes shut in pleasure and nodded; whimpering muffled by the gag in your mouth.</p>
<p>                “Good kitten, cum all over your master’s fingers like a good little slut.” Shino drawled, increasing his pace. You moaned against the gag and felt the pleasure coiled inside of you release, but even as you were seeing stars, Shino’s fingers never stopped moving. You felt breathless, when suddenly the gag was removed. You opened your eyes to see Shino’s fingers in front of your mouth.</p>
<p>                “Suck.” Was his demand, and you opened your mouth as he shoved his fingers in. You tasted your own cum on them, and he gave you a smirk.</p>
<p>                “I told you that you were dripping.” He crooned as you sucked off every last drop of your arousal. He removed his fingers from your lips with a pop.</p>
<p>                “Taste good, kitten?”</p>
<p>                “Yes sir.”</p>
<p>                His hand wandered back to your cunt and you bit back a moan as he began to massage your clit gently.</p>
<p>                “Relax, we’re going to get your tight little hole nice and ready for my cock.” Shino breathed.</p>
<p>                “Please, sir, don’t tease me. You know what I want.” You whined. Shino raised an eyebrow at this and grinned. He came inches from your face and grabbed your jaw.</p>
<p>                “Who said you have any say in what I do to you, slut?” He spat, fire in his eyes. You gulped and stuttered a bit, but your breath caught in your throat when Shino grabbed one of your nipples and started twisting. “Speak.”</p>
<p>                “Ah-I’m sorry, sir, I’ll be patient.” You managed to squeak out. Shino relaxed his grip on your nipple and your jaw.</p>
<p>                “Needy little whore. If you want your master’s cock so bad, beg for it.” Shino teased as he reached into his bag and took out a long case. Inside was his second pride and joy; A vibrating strapless strap on, 8.5 inches with a silicone coating that gave it an uncanny fleshy feel. Your mouth watered as you watched him attach the strap on to his body and give it a few slow strokes, a satisfied look on his face. Suddenly, his gaze turned to you and he swatted the side of your thigh. “I said beg.”</p>
<p>                “Please, master, I want your cock, sir, I-I need it, I-“ He cut you off by grabbing your neck. There was fire in his eyes.</p>
<p>                “Go on. Say it. You know what I want to hear.” Shino snarled, a wicked grin on his face.</p>
<p>                “Master, I need your turbo charged, top shelf cock!” You sputter. Shino throws his head back laughing, and for a moment you worry that he has actually gone insane. Then he releases his grip on your throat and started patting your cheek.</p>
<p>                “Well, it looks like you were right on that one. It sounded better in my head, that was just immersion breaking. But thank you for trying it out, kitten.” Shino put his thumb on your lips. “Open wide.”</p>
<p>                You smiled at the praise and opened your mouth as he lowered his hips over your face. You gagged as he sunk into the hilt and started fucking your face. This is why you loved fucking Shino. Nothing phased him, he was so confident and self-assured, no matter what he always knew what to do.</p>
<p>                “You think that’s wet enough, you tight little whore?” Shino withdrew his cock and slapped against your cheek.</p>
<p>                “Yes sir, please, fuck me.” You moaned. Shino smiled and slid himself down to straddle your hips. He flipped a switch on the underside of the strap on, and it began to vibrate. He started by twirling the tip against your clit, which sent sparks flying in your eyes and you let out another wanton moan. Shino just chuckled and began to sink into you.</p>
<p>                “Fuck, kitten, you’re so wet, my cock just slides right in. You’re really desperate for me, huh?” Shino teased, thrusting shallowly, the vibration from his cock lightly stimulating your clit.</p>
<p>                “Master, harder, please-“ Shino’s hands gripped your hips with a bruising pressure and he began to fuck you in earnest. Your words were lost to moans at that point. Shino gave you a slap on the face and you opened your eyes.</p>
<p>                “Who owns your cunt?” He growled, his eyebrows furrowed and sweat starting to bead at his forehead.</p>
<p>                “You, master!” Shino’s hand fell to your neck and squeezed tightly.</p>
<p>                “Fuck, you’re a good little slut, you like having my cock buried inside of you?”</p>
<p>                “Yes!” You cried and gasped for air. “Oh fuck- master, may I-“</p>
<p>                “Yes kitten, cum all over my cock.”</p>
<p>                At his words your orgasm peaked, and you felt your legs shake as your body was wracked with pleasure.</p>
<p>                “Fuck, kitten, you look so pretty when you cum, and it’s all mine.” Shino stuttered, his own pleasure building up inside of him. Suddenly, he sunk in as deep as he could, grinding his hips into yours. “F-fuck.” He sighed as the tsunami of pleasure overtook him. After a few moments of panting on top of you, Shino looked up at you with a satisfied and exhausted smile.</p>
<p>                “You okay, kitten?” Shino asked, pulling out of you and taking off the vibrator, then attending to the ropes tying down your legs. You nodded, and as he moved to untie and unhandcuff you, he spent a few moments to cradle and kiss your face gently. You giggled and stretched your newly freed limbs.</p>
<p>                “That was great, Shino. Thank you.” You said as you sat up and patted him on the back and he smiled and clutched your hand in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb.</p>
<p>                “Do you want me to draw you a bath and make you some tea? I brought that honey lavender brew that you love so much.” Shino asked. He was always so sweet during aftercare, remembering your every request.</p>
<p>                “That sounds lovely. Really, thank you.” Shino patted your knee and went to prepare your bath and tea. When he returned he was holding your favorite mug and a white fluffy bathrobe. He threw it around your shoulders and led you to the bathroom. You sank into the warm water and Shino sat beside the bathtub, playing with your hair.</p>
<p>                “So do you promise to stop overworking yourself in the lab?” Shino prodded. You rolled your eyes and chuckled.</p>
<p>                “If this is what I get in return, I might work harder just to piss you off.” You shot a look at Shino and he raised an eyebrow at you.</p>
<p>                “Okay okay okay, I promise. You’re gonna have to work harder if I let the slack up though, got it?”</p>
<p>                Shino winked and gave you a thumbs up. “My pleasure, boss.” You chuckled again and took a sip of your tea.</p>
<p>                “So, no more ‘turbo charged, top shelf cock’ nonsense?” You remarked. Shino went red and ran his hand through his hair.</p>
<p>                “I thought it would give me a sexy android vibe.” He muttered. You laughed and patted his knee.</p>
<p>                “It’s okay, Shino. If you can’t laugh with the person you’re fucking, go fuck someone else, right?” Shino grinned and nodded.</p>
<p>                “You want to watch a movie tonight?” Shino asked as he helped you out of the bathtub.</p>
<p>                “Sound’s like the perfect end to a shitty day.” You smiled. Shino was no doubt a great sexual partner, but he was also the best friend you could have ever asked for. For that, you were more than grateful. Leave it to Shino to turn everything on it’s head, even a bad day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>